Rash
Rash is one of three main protagonists of the video game series, Battletoads. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rash vs Little Mac * Rash vs Michelangelo (Completed) With the Battletoads *Battletoads vs Crystal Gems *The Chaotix vs The Battle Toads *Battletoads vs Pipotron (Abandoned) *The Powerpuff Girls vs The Battle Toads *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads *Team Sonic vs Battletoads (By Tonygameman) *TMNT vs Battletoads Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Dave Shar * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 182 lbs * Birthdate: July 26th, 1981 * Other Skills: Painter, Rap/Rock Artist, Black Belt in karate, video game and superhero nerd Physicality *Strength **Can toss around cars and swing lampposts with ease **More than capable of beating up enemies bigger than himself **Further enhanced by shapeshifting and karate skills *Speed **Considered the fastest of the Battletoads and the most agile *Stamina **Tirelessly plows through hordes of enemies without stopping **Can take surprising amounts of trauma from those hordes **Gets plowed through concrete and metal without too much damage *Jumping Ability **Comes with being a toad **Can span at least twenty feet in a single hop *Tongue **At least twice as long as he is tall **Can act as a zipline, drawing him to anything it latches onto **Let's him "eat" projectiles to neutralize them Shapeshifting *The ability to change his body or parts of it *For Offense... **Giant Fists for punches **Giant Spiked Boots for kicks ***One variation spins the spike-boot like a propeller **Ram Horns for headbutts **Axes for knee-strikes **Springs for jump enhancement **Ball and Chain for leg sweeps *For Defense... **Lead Weight turns his body into a near-indestructible weight **Wrecking Ball turns previous form into an attack Equipment *Speeder Bike **Main method of transportation **Can be called at will **Very fast (max speed is unknown) **Just as much use as a weapon, used to ram opponents or act as a projectile attack **Tendency to crash ***Luckily, Rash has a seemingly-endless amount of them *Sunglasses **Implied to be expensive **Shields eyes from bright flashes **No real practical use, really **Look cool, though Feats * Considered the best fighter of the Battletoads ** Only member with established fighting skill (Black Belt in karate) * Skilled enough to best the Battletoad Arena's excruciating difficulty ** Canonical because he and his friends designed the game * Can hold up to the majority of the Killer Instinct Cast ** Includes a War Golem, an immortal barbarian, and a Babylonian sorcerer ** Went to their world out of boredom * Through the effort of him and his teammates, defeated the Dark Queen Weaknesses * Cocky, flamboyant, and a showoff * No real form of ranged combat * Outside of Lead Weight, lacks good defenses * Speeder's use as a weapon is limited ** Tends to crash most of the time * First and only attempt at a TV show? DISASTER! Gallery Battletoads - Rash as he appears in sprite form.png|Rash as he appears in sprite form. Rash Reveal.jpg|Rash's Reveal for Killer Instinct 2013 as a guest character. dAT BOI RASH.png|Here Comes Dat Rash! Rash-battletoads-flex.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Battletoads Characters Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Xbox Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Combatants with a rival